


The Lost Kitten

by flickawhip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tonks makes a boo boo





	1. Lost

“Mew?”

“Well, hey there Kitten...”

Queenie had knelt to allow the kitten to come closer, scooping it up lightly and moving to carry it toward home, noting the tiny shivers.

“Shhh, it’s okay...”

She had started to stroke the kitten’s fur, carrying it home, noting the kitten’s pale tan fur seemed to change to a rich black under her touch.

“There... good girl...”

She had set the kitten down on getting home, noting Minerva’s slight arched eyebrow.

“She was...”

“Queenie?”

Minerva had turned at the slight gasp Queenie had let out, noting the woman’s thin frame was shaken and her eyes, usually a bright blue, had turned stormy. 

“The... kitten... it’s a... a student... of yours...”

Minerva had cursed softly under her breath, moving to scoop up the kitten and take it to another room, it was going to be hard work to fix the mess the student, presumably a girl, had made.


	2. Found

“Professor?”

The girl in the doorway was soft spoken and timid. 

“Come in Miss Tonks...”

Minerva had turned, smiling at the girl. 

“I’m... sorry... about Queenie...”

“She’ll be okay... once she gets used to time travel.”

Minerva had smiled.

“Besides... she’s in good hands.”

“I agree Professor...”

Tonks had smiled.

“I’m still sorry I upset her.”


End file.
